Agricultural sprayers typically have a spray boom with a plurality of spray nozzles which are adapted for directing various agricultural chemicals, such as herbicides, pesticides and the like. While it is desirous to efficiently break the liquid down into particles for optimum crop application, generation of relatively fine particles, such as particles having a diameter of less than 150 microns, can be detrimental. These fine particles are subject to drift which can cause pollution to surrounding areas, damage to vegetation not intended to be sprayed, and waste of chemicals. Efforts to design spray nozzles that effect efficient liquid particle breakdown without generation of fine particles having diameters less than 150 microns have presented difficulties. Some attempts to develop such spray nozzles have resulted in spray assemblies that are relatively complex and expensive. Moreover, such prior spray nozzles often do not lend themselves to easy cleaning, which can be necessary due to buildup of contaminants and solid materials in the liquid flow passageways and orifices and during usage.